WoL
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Just a drabble... about the Warrior of Light, who I gave a name to. Hope you enjoy it.


**AN**:**Just a small drabble on WoL… LOL inspired by Meru-chan XDD Beware Dissidia is a hard and long game… so I haven't exactly finished it. I've played FF a long time ago… please forgive me if I'm wrong about the airships. BTW FFX-2 NEVER EVER EXISTED, EVER!**

_Does one such as I have a future?_

_Do I exist in a such a world as this?_

_Am I distressed? Am I sorrowful?_

_I still don't even understand myself._

_Even walking forward it tiring._

_I don't even care about anybody else._

_Even if I could change, if I change,_

_I would paint myself white._

FTV subs of Bad Apple.

It sometimes seemed lonely… Looking at him, was he always so alone? From afar, Tidus could not help but cross his arms and tilted his head in a aspirated sigh. Maybe he should talk to him… but honestly, compare to all the others that were in the group, the Warrior of Light seemed to be a world from fairytale… they didn't really have airships, unlike Bartz who's world was very much similar to the Warrior of Light.

Everybody was preparing their tents… so it was only him and the oh-so-called 'leader'. Squall complained that no-one told him he was the leader, but at last, nobody really did anything. In some sense, they all knew they were flawed but all of them were too prideful to admit that.

Yet somehow the Warrior of Light was a perfect and unbiased leader… despite not being with the group often. But looking at him, where in the world of the gods, where there was no day or night, he look into the deep distance. Tidus felt a bit pitiful for there leader, but honestly, the man was a bit… too neutral, it without being spoken bothered most… except Bartz, seemingly. Actually it was even rumored that Bartz and the Warrior of Light talked, a few times, here and there.

Cecil and Firion respected the Warrior of Light… but that is a far as it went. The Warrior of Light never went near Luneth and Terra… or they never really just bumped into one another to actually talk. Cloud, Zidane and Squall only sparred with the leader and Bartz seem to actually know his name, which was a mystery to the whole group.

Bartz finally came back with some wood, probably from the other fragmented world, and while he crossed path with Tidus, Tidus turn to him and grabbed the mimic's shoulder.

"What is it?" Bartz turned to the Blitz player.

"What is the Warrior of Light's name?" Tidus could help but be curious.

Bartz narrowed his eyes and gave something similar to a disappointed pout "You know… Even if I do know it's not my job to tell you. Talk to him if you're so interested. I gotta go!" With those words the mimic ran like the wind towards his trio of friends.

Tidus inwardly groaned… But since there was nothing else to do… he walked forward and spoke "Hey… how are you?"

The horned helmeted man, turned his head ever so slightly and flickered his eyes at Tidus.

"… I suppose it could be better. It is odd for you to be 'here'."

The man's words were sharp as knives, but he seemed to be disinterested as always, but something was amidst… So Tidus answered "I got nothing to do and it seems like you're alone, care to tell why?" His tone ended teasingly as a grin lighted up his face.

_Is there a future in this useless time? Will I exist in a place like this?_

Tidus eyes widen a bit when he walked to the side of his leader, the expression was no longer cold, but bitter and a bit angry? The man bit his lips into a thin line…

"Did I offend you?" Tidus's voice became sadden and worried.

The man just sighed, before putting the indifferent front he was use to… "No… No you did not. …"

The man just fell silent, awkward and unsure, Tidus figure he didn't know what to say, maybe he couldn't even lie. So they stood there, alone and silent, it seem to last a long time but only five minutes past.

The Warrior of Light looked behind him, the tents were almost finish and then turned to Tidus "I… should go."

"… What are you going to do?" Tidus spoke… his eyes were now shadow by his bangs.

The Warrior of Light stopped immediately and then turned back to Tidus. He gave his indifferences but they both know they weren't finished. But Tidus awaited his answer…

_If I wanted to tell you what kind of person I am, the words I'd use would be "Good for Nothing."_

Suddenly the man's face changed to that of a distant pondering and a smile of something bittersweet and answered "… I'm trying my best to stay in the well I was born in, I am truly not interested what's outside the well, yet I… I want to change this world. I don't have to respond to any of you, really but… since you are here I guess it would be courteous to answer you."

_In a old rural kingdom, were people in civilian clothing or noble, they all walked, among them was a cotton wearing tunic young adult… People cross him without notice, actually his existence meant nothing to this world, yet… not even knowing it was the boy to keep this 'eternal peace'. Looking through the window of the shop, from afar from his side, was a white robed woman… his old ally, she simply smile to him and walked towards him and pointed at the clothing in the shop as she spoke happily._

_The young, wild long light navy hair boy turned his old friend, a much older and noble woman… her status was much greater than his own, he didn't even own a land nor had a job… really, she shouldn't waste her time on some-one who barely could read decently._

_He was merely an inferior… but he still had debt to pay, thanks to her, he even had armor to join the kingdom's army. He owed her his life, yet she complain and complain that she did this because he was her friend… but his noble and proud spirit could not heed her words._

…

_How long were these eternal days would continue? He live, fight, die and live again… sometimes just to repeat the same exact things. Oh… Cosmos… he was merely a subhuman. The young man looked up to the blue and endless sky and the woman followed._

The man held the same expression and asked "If grieving only makes you tired, would you want to continue to feel? If you don't care about anybody, do you continue to walk, just for them?"

Tidus expression became blank as he blink a couple of times "Well… I think even sorrow is necessary if you want to exist, but I guess it's harder to fight for somebody you don't even care about. Tell me… What making your heart to heavy? I won't tell a soul."

"Well you couldn't… _the dead don't speak,_ isn't that the saying?" The neutral expression but the words were still sharp and even cruel this time. Tidus heart felt like it froze by those words… his widen expression became a glare as he clench his fist. So what? He was dead… he could never again see Yuna, but at least she was alive and didn't have to die futile, while he was dead to begin with.

"You… You asshole!" Screamed Tidus as he threw a punch but the Leader grabbed his fist and turned it enough to not only hurt his wrist but threw him mindlessly a foot away, it was like the man wasn't even try with Tidus.

The group heard this yell and now were all looking at the two at a distance….

"… Hey, what happen?" Bartz spoke as his knuckles were on his hips and he look down upon the man, who merely glance at Bartz. Laying on his behind, Tidus was looking at his palm angrily… he never felt so insulted and angry, but no one could of know, yet…

Bartz walked passed Tidus and went face to face with the Warrior of Light and spoke in a low voice… no one could hear, but despite that Luneth and Cloud ran to Tidus and both asked:

"Are you alright?"

"What happen between you two..?"

Getting up and wiping the imaginary dust off his shoulder, Tidus scratch his head and laughed nervously and said "It's nothing… I kind of overreacted." But his tone just went to false to lowly depressed… with that even Firion and Cecil were not happy with such a response, something was wrong, but Tidus was too shock and tired by his huge anger of the sublime insult the man did.

Firion, with Cecil behind, walked towards the Warrior of Light and asked with coldness and firmness "What happened? I want answers." Firion's glare didn't seem to affect their Leader, as the man look them both directly in the eyes. Tidus didn't see the event as his back face their conversation… He slowly walked away and went into his tent, not even minding the words of his other allies.

_Will I exist in a place like this? Will I exist in a time like this?_

Maybe he exaggerated… Ryukishi thought, but he kept his indifference expression. He made almost most of the group mad and especially Tidus, why should he care if he hurt that man? It was only the truth, he was a dead man, what the hell was he fighting for? At times he surely could never understand Cosmos… Oh, if only he could be atone of all of his sins… But humans do not have the power to atone themselves, they only live to accumulate sin.

"Ryu-chan… What did you do? Geez…" Bartz whispered to him. The boy was a young prince, married to one of his old allies. Oddly enough, despite their status quo in their worlds, they had much in common, or actually as much as he allowed Bartz to know.

Tidus spoke in a low voice… Making his closes friend livid. Firion with Cecil behind demanded answer, while Bartz look caught between a rock and a hard place…

"I only spoke the truth, are condemning me on it?" Ryukishi spoke… he didn't feel regretful, he actually didn't care, the boy was annoying but he was much more wiser than him, if only he didn't let his emotion drive him to destructions, he'd be a great leader.

Firion eyes became colder, but that was to be expected… friendship is a strong but delicate tool. "… Whatever you said really must of pissed him off-." Firion pushed Ryukishi's shoulder with much strength "- And I want you to apologize, you are leader, are you not? Why did you start a fight? I respect you! But you crossed the line, what have you ever proven that you should be our leader?" With his words becoming more emotional and angrier, he continue to push Ryukishi, harder and harder… No longer able to keep his balance, Ryukishi fell.

"_Disgusting! Did that servant speak back?" A crowd of nameless nobles watch the young man… The young man realizing his error, bow his head, he shouldn't have spoken back… he was only a subhuman._ _Without much warning, the young man was kicked on the head… he barely had decent clothes, showing his status quo… he should be grateful to even be alive. Another violent kick his head and didn't stop._

_The young man felt pain… his head was beginning to bleed, but he should do a thing, not cry in pain or in distressed, he was merely an inferior… this pain was his punishment._

"…" The world became silent for some reason… why? Ryukishi looked up… why were people silent and looking at him confused, minus Squall and the absent Tidus.

"Hey… Hehehe… Just say sorry, okay?" Bartz nervously laughed. As he put his hand on his shoulder, Ryukishi shook his head and got up, but still was confused, why had Firion stopped? Now the stranger part was that Firion turned his head away, was he guilty of something?

"Why have you all become quiet? Are you still not angry?" He asked with his unbiased voice, that felt cold to most.

"You're crying… Haven't you realized that yet?"

Ryukishi looked confused… the voice belong to Squall, who merely sighed annoyed. With that statement, he touched his eyes to find it to be slightly wet.

He was pathetic… A leader should not cry, but also he shouldn't even started that fight, he knew it, despite it all… he was still just an immature adult. The Monk would look at him ashamed… Closing his eyes and wiping away the worthless tears, he lower his eyes and walked away from the group, again such a childish act, but his pride didn't want to apologize the dead man.

_If someone like me can change, if I can change, will I turn white?_

"How strange… I don't think I've ever seen him cry." Luneth finally spoke out once their leader disappeared.

"… He doesn't deserve forgiveness… yet… He looked so lost." Firion mumbled to himself angrily. Bartz merely sighed as the other mumbled among themselves.

Bartz felt sadden by the turn of events, it was surely that Ryukishi was sad and Bartz had heeded Tidus to talk to him and whatever happen, Ryukishi made a honest insult and just easily destroyed the peace they just made. The warriors all came from different worlds and cultures, not all of them could easily understand ones actions from another. He knew very well that Ryukishi was lonely, he was the leader after all and it was his job to take the burdens and errors of the group no matter what. Of course, being the leader also being in command and having the most respect, but it was also a burden, Ryukishi couldn't allow his heart to get out of line, no matter what fears he hid, he surely was itching to burden some-one else.

Firion, who had check on Tidus stated "It seems like he's asleep… Hmm… I really want to know what happen between them."

Bartz almost smiled bitterly, but held it in… Now people thought there was probably a fight between Tidus and Ryukishi, but there was no proof… No, no matter what Bartz said, he was the culprit of the event. He knows that Ryukishi can rarely ask support, if he did, he be a passive leader, that's why Cloud wasn't believed to be a good leader.

Why did he tell Tidus to talk to him? He should of know, despite Tidus's attitude towards life, it wouldn't have reached Ryukishi's heart. Bartz knew, he knew very well Ryukishi didn't speak much of his life, in order to make sure Bartz wouldn't know him well… But Bartz was a mimic and his greatest forte was empathy, one cannot act like another without understanding them. Bartz almost regrets spending most of his time with Squall and Zidane… but they are his best friends, but it must be horrible to be the leader, who can't even ask his allies for support.

Bartz started to make a campfire, while he did so, surprisingly Squall came towards him sitting down with cross-legs. "… You're oddly silent today."

"Is it such a surprise? After all that happened? You yourself are oddly profound today~ ehehe!" Squall simply closed one eyes in dismissal but continued none the less "… I think you know what's going on."

Bartz had finally made a campfire and didn't respond.

The world turn dark…. In some sense it could be called the night but it wasn't. In some sense they were alive, but they didn't need to eat or drink to survive anymore. Thus this was truly a world, were mortals could call paradise. Of course, only and only after, you pushed the aside the fact the gods were in a eternal war.

Everybody had gone to the campfire and Bartz lighten up the mood, sadly Zidane was pretty upset as well, so it was all a solo job.

Cecil put his chin onto his hand "It's pitiful… we finally found peace and then we get in a fight… I wonder why."

"It's all his fault, can you believe that Tidus would actually go on his way just to insult, all great mighty leader?" Zidane spoke clearly and loudly as he had his arms crossed.

Being slightly more understanding Terra spoke "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding… everything will be cleared tomorrow."

Luneth scoffed looking as angry as Zidane "I doubt it… the Warrior of Light is fairly honest, I doubt Tidus really did anything wrong. So it's really hard to say… But I wouldn't put it pass it for all this to happen by the 'leader's' hands… He sometimes to quiet for his own good."

"Calm down… we'll talk this over tomorrow with the both of them, okay? For now let's just enjoy the warmth of the flames." Cloud calmly and maturely spoke… Bartz smiled, all of them were leaders, so he was sure Cloud wasn't completely drowned with his regret and sorrow.

"Why? It obvious the 'leader' did it!" Zidane remarked.

Squall sighed as he rubbed his temples "Zidane… being like this is only going to make things worse."

"I don't understand though! He insults Tidus! Then he cries and gets away with it? That doesn't seem to be fucking fair in my books!" Zidane said in a high voice, almost similar to yelling.

"Zidane! There's a child here!" Terra said angrily as she glared at him. Luneth sighed in mild annoyance, just cause he was young doesn't mean he would never hear it.

"… But why did he cry?" Firion mumbled, but everybody heard perfectly… well actually, everybody was well ascertain that he didn't feel guilty of what he done, but after he fell, their leader became immediately silent and dazed, honestly, he didn't even acknowledge he was crying, until Squall spoke.

"We all have different past, I'm sure it's just some bad memory." Squall theorized quickly and simply.

Nobody could disagree with that possibility, but before they could go further, a blond spiky haired head popped out of Firion's tent. Slightly sleepy gaze, the young adult came with others and sat between Squall and Bartz.

"So what happen?" Luneth asked immediately.

Tidus scratched his head and yawned then quickly rubbed his eyes looking blankly at everybody "What?"

"Your fight with our 'leader'… don't tell me you already forgotten." Zidane responded in disbelief.

Tidus immediately laughed "Oh, that? Ahahahaha… well… to be honest it's not much of a big deal, I kind of overreacted. Though I am surprise he know though."

"… You're kidding me! We were worried about you, you know!" Zidane sounded a bit offended.

"Really? I thought you'd still be mad." Bartz couldn't help but comment.

"I guess I would, but… It's not like he was insulting me with a mindless insult, he just said something that made me think of home. Anyway I should know better by now, it's pointless to speak with him." Tidus spoke, but those words were not what Bartz was hoping to hear… no, it was understandable but still…

"Ah…" Bartz mumbled as he looked down and played with his crystal… oh how he missed Boko and now his feather turned into a crystal that nearly was the cause of Cosmos destruction.

"I agree, every time when we're not fighting, he does nothing but act like a damn statue… Geez, you sure he didn't cross the line? I'll hit if you want." Zidane spoke.

"Guys, it's pointless what's fighting going to solve?" Tidus laughed a bit.

"Then maybe one of us should take the name of the leader." Firion suggested.

"Guys, Guys! People have fights! Ahahaha… He's never let us down, I just said that it was pointless to talk to him, he wasn't in the mood, that's all." Tidus try to calm the trio down, which consisted of Firion, Zidane and Cecil.

Bartz sighed in relief as he was able to smile…. "So you're not that mad, I see. It's kind of my fault isn't it?"

Tidus looked a bit confused then remembered "Ah~ you mean that? Ah, no! I wanted to talked to him anyway…"

"What did he say?" Luneth asked a bit curious

Tidus looked at bit apprehensive "We- Well… It's a long story, I rather not talk about it."

"Sorry, It really wasn't my place to ask in the first place." Luneth rethought his words, but Tidus assure him it didn't mattered.

After talking about other things, Tidus asked "Where is the Warrior of Light anyway? And does anyone know his name?"

"Urgh… I just call him 'leader', but really it would have been easier to just call him WoL, right?" Zidane looks dumbfounded.

"Eheheheha ~ Well… I don't know." Bartz said. Immediately getting Tidus narrowed eyes of disbelief.

"Lies, all lies… tell us his name, Bartz!" Tidus pointed his finger in blame at Bartz, who only raised his hands in defense.

"I don't know why you don't ask him, yourselves." Squall coldly said, making everybody move a bit back.

"Well then why don't you ask him yourself?" Zidane retorted to Squall, who looked complete bored.

He responded simply "Because I don't care."

"I don't get why he has the title of 'Warrior of Light', if anything; me, Bartz, Firion and Cecil are all warriors of light… I kept Onion Knight, because I like it." Luneth pondered out loud.

"Yeah, that a bit too arrogant for my taste as well." Firion spoke out, who was also curious as displeased with certain events.

"Maybe he thinks, he deserves it because he's Cosmos's main bodyguard." Zidane said as he pointed out another ironic fact.

"…" Ryukishi had arrived and walked without paying much heed to their conversation as he started to walk towards his tent.

"Guys…" Terra tried to speak but her uncertainty made her voice quite low.

Bartz had also noted his arrival, but he knew it was pointless to point it out… Firion didn't take back his words and Tidus looked confused at Terra. Cloud was uncertain what to do, so he stayed quiet like he mostly did… Their leader had came and left without much of a word unaffected by their comments.

"Well, he was going to hear it sooner or later. I don't know why you care so much." Zidane gave a peeking look at their 'leader' and gave not much thought of what he said or done.

"But… I think it's unfair, you're not giving him a chance. Sure, him and Tidus fought, but do you really all hate him that much?" Terra herself was quite worried they were all going overboard, even Luneth was a bit anger about certain event.

"He did one wrong thing and now he's done so many other bad things too? That just seems like your trying to set a wild fire…" She continued.

"But he's the one who's giving us oil, you can't say you didn't see this coming." Zidane remarked a bit bluntly.

"I have to agree with Terra… if we were not happy with him being leader in the first place, why did no-one tell him?" Tidus spoke as well. He was still quite angry but this heated argument was getting a bit exaggerated.

Zidane, Firion, Cecil and Luneth look at one another searching for some type of answer among them silently.

"It's pointless to make a fire, if you have no plan on why your making a fire. Plus, who's going to be the leader?" Squall finished the conversation.

After that most of them ended up talking about what they were going to do against Chaos and his minions. The night passed for hours before each and everyone went to bed, leaving only Squall and Bartz.

"_It be nice, if it were that simple, wouldn't it?" Bartz said that afternoon._

"_But life isn't simple, you can't pretend you understand me or my life, if you life in such a 'modern world' as you say. Our world are two different things, there's no real way we be able to understand each other. I come from a small noble family, but instead of staying in the city, I traveled most of my life with my beloved Boko. I could tell you, but honestly… I don't really understand it fully myself. I travelled, I saved the world, I met my friends, my wife and became a prince, I almost have it all but my freedom to travel like the old times."_

"… _So are you going to tell me what happen?" Squall leaned on a strange metallic thing with his arms crossed as always._

"_I don't have the right to tell you anything, have you ever once bothered to get and know him yourself? If you really care, you'll talk and ask him. He's a great leader… but, I don't think we know him, being a leader and being you isn't an easy task… so he fights with his heart and acts with his battle skills."_

"… He's not weak, he understand people are just a bit frustrated with all of the recent events." Bartz explained as he sat, holding his knees with his chin on top watching the flames as they burned.

"… I would be alone if it wasn't for you guys and him. I like being alone and I think it's pointless that we're friends." Squall commented.

"Ehehe… you're still a coward, aren't you?" Bartz said but his voice was light and acted a bit older.

"Says the boy who runs away." Squall glared at him.

"Ehehehe- Guilty as charged. But really we all have fears… All of us are allow to express them, but one person, eh?"

"Maybe…"

They simply watched the flames as the time began to pass slowly.

_Am I watching a dream? Or nothing at all?_

_Even my words are pointless to speak._

_Grieving only make me tired, should I exist without feeling anything at all?_

_Even if you gave me the words I'm at loss for, my heart is above the clouds._

_If I can move, if I change everything, I will turn it all black._

If words were enough, he would of spoken them. If feelings were enough, he'd would of use them. If he was actually smart, then he would think a bit harder. He was tired but he finally got up and put on his armor and grabbed his sword. It was early dawn and the strange fragmented world was brightening. As he got up and out of his tent he moved behind the campsite and begun to swing his sword down, before going sideways. He had to keep up his technique updated.

He wasn't sure how much time had past, but slowly he heard some-one coming closer to him from behind, it could only be an ally, so he stopped his training and turned his head, finding himself in front of Zidane whom had a face of displeasure as his arms crossed, but he could not keep his tail swaying mindlessly.

"What's your name? I'm not calling you Warrior of Light."

Ryukishi blinked and responded "I'm Ryukishi…"

"Alright.. see you, Ryu!" Zidane said as he went away, to his usual chipper self. Watching the monkey man leave, Ryukishi titled his head in curiously and sighed before continuing his training.

Another hour had passed, before his usual sparring partner came… Cloud look at him a bit mindlessly and asked "When are we leaving?"

Ryukishi sighed "Well… since most of the world is covered in chaos, It's nice to be in such a gentle world. I need to practice my strategy, anyhow, but honestly do you want to go back to those hells?"

"I guess not, but I find it odd that you want to stay… the faster we find a way to save Cosmos, the better, no?" Cloud said.

"I think everybody is just irritated… it good if we all took a break." Ryukishi stopped his practicing and began to clean his sword.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, Ryukishi was sure it was merely formality… or pity.

"There's nothing to be wrong about. I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry." But his words only seem to irritate his spar partner, as he seem to silently argue with himself… ah, he reminded him of an old friend.

"… Do you not trust us?" Cloud asked with a sad tone with a hint of accusing.

"I trust you as allies, nothing more and nothing less… we're in war, seemingly a war that's gone on for a pretty long time as well. War is war, there is no place for forgiveness or to chitchat." Ryukishi didn't understand why some of them were completely childish, some were uncertain and others had bonds with Chaos's minions. He didn't tell them he didn't like their attitude, because it would only burden the process of going forward. He doubted that Cosmos was truly gone, as long as people had faith in her she couldn't truly ever die.

"… so who are your friends?"

Quite an honest and blunt question… and Ryukishi responded openly "No-one… I don't really need to anyhow. But maybe it will maybe it won't, who can tell?"

…

"W_omen should never fight! Why do you wish to come?" Ryukishi asked… the white mage, a noble of a medium status quo, he was in debt with her but to bring her to war?_

"_I'm not fighting I'm aiding you! Anyhow… Princess Sarah has been kidnapped, like you said we should save her!" The white mage spoke._

"You must miss home a lot. If you are truly that alone." The comment wasn't meant to be condescending but they were blades of truth, truth that hurt and he couldn't really deny them even if he wanted to.

"_Remember… the moment you leave home, you will be an inferior. Beware that, okay?" His cousin told him. He was almost the age to be a man, wasn't he? Wasn't he always an inferior though? He looked to his cousin's eyes, who gently patted his head, the man lived in the Kingdom and was a new general… one day, hopefully one day he be just like him._

Tidus was staring at the strange horizon, the world was merely one of the twenty warriors home… He sighed as he stood on his two feet and stopped trying to the end the fragment. When he was about to walk away, he was suddenly face to face to Bartz.

"AAHhh! God damn it Bartz, don't scare me like that!" Tidus yelled in his surprised voice, Bartz simply laughed and put his hand on Tidus's shoulder.

"Hey, don't mind me that you didn't hear me! It's really all your fault, ehehehehe!" Bartz teased, Tidus sighed in defeat before putting his head in defeat… did people think he was similar to Bartz and Zidane? Damnit he had a reputation to keep!

Watching with perplexedly as Tidus look like he was in flame of determination he asked "Tidus… are you okay? Earth to Tidus…. Waky-waky!"

"So what do you want?" It was odd for Bartz and him to talk to one another, they all had their own group of friends they got along the best.

"I know this must be a bit odd coming for me… but please don't stop trying to talk to him. I'm sure he was just in a bad mood like you said he was, but even in that harsh honest attitude I'm sure he felt guilty… I'm usually with Squall and Zidane, so I can be with him only for a while, while you… Maybe you would be a better friend, no? Just whenever you have the time, do you think, you could be there for him?"

Tidus was a bit confuse but then laugh clutching his side "Ahahaha… you sound like a school girl on valentines day! Ahahahahahaha!"

A vein mark appeared on Bartz face and from the far distance and explosion could be seen. It was Squall's overdrive….

"What in the world…?" Ryukishi muttered as he stopped with his sparring, Cloud stopped as well to watch. From the sidelines Squall merely responded "Some-one made the idiot angry…"

In a fetal position, curled up protecting himself… "I surrender, I surrender oh mighty Bartz of the north winds… …!" With his foot on top of Tidus, Bartz acted like a conqueror as he smugly smiled.

After that fiasco, Tidus got up a bit burnt but alive and stared at Bartz and asked "Should I kneel on one knee and ask you to marry me?"

Bartz smiley face disappeared with those words.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Don't murder me! I like being alive. God… you're more sentimental than a girl!" Tidus put his hand in defense.

Bartz's eyes widen in shock and then looked at his palms in fear "I've… I've been with women for too long… NOW I'M ACTING LIKE THEM? NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE BE A LIE!"

Completely confused Tidus spoke "Umm… whatever, anyway I got it, I got it… I don't mind, he always seems alone anyway. Hey… Bartz… can you hear me anymore?" He kneeled down to a defeated young man, who was on all four looking like he lost something most precious.

"Ah… I was wondering what that explosion was from… did you tease Bartz too much?" Firion came, he had calm down respecting the night before.

Looking in a mildly hopeful way, Bartz pulled his hand up as he stood on his knees and asked "I am nothing like a women, am I Firion?"

"You got womanly legs." With such a nonchalantly response, Bartz look like he had died as he was back on all four.

"Why…?"

* * *

**AN: LOL to be honest this only a drabble on what MY WoL is… :3 but I honestly don't remember much of the first game to write anything in detailed.**

**Like my ending? XD I suck at humor, forgive it.**


End file.
